


My Beautiful Boy // Мой прекрасный парень

by Nastya_30STM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Gender Role Reversal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не уверен в отсутствии у него гендерных норм, а Луи более, чем счастлив, помочь.<br/>или<br/>Восхваление менталитету Гарри касаемо гендерных норм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Boy // Мой прекрасный парень

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4323838.

Выражение гендера Гарри постоянно меняется. Будучи маленьким мальчиком, он играл со своими куклами так же, как и со своими динозаврами. Ему нравился розовый точно так же, как и голубой (в любом случае, лучшим цветом в мире был оранжевый).  
  
У его семьи никогда не было проблем с этим, Джемма весело раскрасила его ноготки на этих выходных перед его возвращением в школу, и Энн объясняла ему, как не споткнуться на каблуках. На следующий день Энн отстирывала его джинсы от грязи, и Джемма кричала, потому что Гарри нарисовал маленькие машинки на ее конспектах. И это просто то, кем он был.  
  
Он никогда не вырастет из этого, но большинство членов его консервативной семьи сказали, что он вырастет, но никто не обращал внимания.  
  
Это было в 2011 году, когда он прекратил это делать. Фанаты постоянно дразнили его из-за цвета его губ, подшучивая над ним и спрашивая его, какой помадой он пользуется.  
  
Иногда он действительно использовал губную помаду. Когда он был совсем не уверен, он использовал бальзам, и все становилось чуточку лучше. Но тогда люди начали ненавидеть его из-за этого, тупых мелочей, которые никак не влияли на его склонности, но он все еще чувствовал, будто бы они влияли.  
  
Итак, после некоторого времени он прекратил. И остальные парни заметили то, что он не светился так же ярко, как раньше, то, что его улыбка стала тусклой, и то, насколько тщательно он скрывал свои настоящие эмоции.  
  
Но Луи обнимал его и говорил Гарри, насколько милым он является, и говорил то, что он «так прекрасен и настолько щедрый, и это должно было быть преступлением быть и тем, и тем одновременно». И всё становилось на свои места.  
  
Некоторые дни были лучше других, и в 2013-м он прекратил быть слишком мужественным, когда это удовлетворяло только одну его часть, которую он мог показывать.  
  
Но после того, как он стал получать комплименты от фанатов о том, как им нравятся его длинные волосы, и те счастливые отзывы, которые он получал, когда просил Лу заплетать их.  
  
Были и отвратительные комментарии однажды, но это было нормально, просто потому что позже Луи, утыкаясь в волосы кудрявого, бормотал, как сильно он любит Гарри.  
  
Он красил свои ногти ярким лаком, иногда красным на указательном или большом пальцах, и его волосы росли, он также надевал блестящие разноцветные ботинки.  
  
Он просто не мог заставить себя идти дальше.  
  
— Привет, любовь моя, — мягкий голос Луи раздался в их квартире, и Гарри на короткое время бросил на него взгляд прежде, чем вернуться к своим ногтям.  
  
— Время для какого цвета сейчас?  
  
— Прозрачные.  
  
Луи вздохнул глубокомысленно и поставил сумки с покупками на пол, возможно, еще одна пара Adidas потеет, потому что она будет неизбежна отвергнута. Гарри закатил глаза, когда его парень прыгнул в кровать, заставляя руку Гарри трястись.  
  
— Почему они всегда прозрачные? У тебя есть 50 цветов, детка.  
  
Они уже говорили о том, что он недостаточно уверен в себе, чтобы справиться с этим, так что он просто грустно улыбнулся Луи и закрыл бутылочку до того, как подул на свои ногти.  
  
— Я собираюсь сделать мейк-ап сегодня.  
  
Глаза Гарри широко открылись, когда он посмотрел на парня, когда тот просто мягко улыбнулся и взял сумку, которую поставил на пол ранее, и дал Гарри одежду, которая была очень элегантной, и кудрявый поднял брови до того, как увидел сумку поменьше внутри, наполненную подводками, помадами и тушами. Луи даже купил палетку с тенями пастельных тонов.  
  
Луи взял одну из подводок-карандашей и вскарабкался туда, сидя с улыбкой на лице.   
  
Гарри медленно взял ее, пока тряс руками, и увидел, что она была нежно-голубого цвета, и он почувствовал губы любимого парня на своем плече.  
  
— Думаю, ты можешь использовать ее для вечеринки Grammy.  
  
Парень хотел заплакать. Он хотел плакать просто потому, что голос Луи был таким мягким и заботливым, его руки гладили запястья Гарри, и карандаш так чертовски сочетался с цветом глаз Луи.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
  
Он слышал, как парень рядом с ним неодобрительно вздохнул, и Луи ожидал лекцию о том, как он мог, в конечном итоге Гарри будет в слезах, но Луи просто потянулся и взял одну из других подводок, кладя ее в руки Гарри.  
  
— И именно поэтому я собираюсь сегодня накраситься. Вместе с тобой, конечно. Будем индивидуальностями, кроме того, мы будем украшать этот вечер, так почему бы и нет.  
  
Гарри чувствовал свое сердцебиение, и, боже, другой карандаш был зеленым. он был не ярко-лаймового цвета, а нежно-зеленого, и Гарри не мог прекратить плакать.  
  
Он притворно улыбнулся, и Луи сел перед ним, обнимая парня и тихо посмеиваясь.  
  
— Полагаю, хорошо, что ты сейчас не накрашен, потому что я уверен, что они не водостойкие.  
  
Он думал, может быть, возможно ли любить Гарри больше, чем Луи любит его сейчас.

***

Луи паниковал во время вечеринки по случаю Grammy.  
  
— Гарри, клянусь Богом, если ты превратишь мой глаз в кровавое месиво, мы разведемся.  
  
Парень хихикнул в запястье, нежный синий уже обрамлял его собственный, пока он все еще держал своего бойфренда.  
  
— Мы еще не замужем, мудак.  
  
Он кинул в сторону Луи тот взгляд. Взгляд, который иногда появлялся после семейной жизни, да, у Гарри было три кольца по случаю помолвки на его пальцах, но он все еще не был тем, будто бы кричащим о его любви своему парню, будучи на пределе своих возможностей, когда они вышли бы замуж.  
  
— Скоро, — было всем, что сказал Луи, вызывая таинственную улыбку Гарри потому, что он просто был здесь для него, и, наконец-то, возвысился так, что Гарри мог смазать свой мейк-ап.  
  
— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты делаешь это. Ты такой отважный.  
  
Его бойфренд засмеялся и посмотрел на Гарри, подводка выводила оттенки морской пены.  
  
— Отважный ли я человек, если я сделал мейк-ап, чтобы сочетаться с любовью всей моей жизни?  
  
— Конечно, неряха, — сказал Гарри с любящей улыбкой, и они поцеловались до того, как Луи убедил Гарри, что они должны использовать тушь. Он, кажется, наслаждается этим больше, чем Гарри, эта мысль успокаивала его.  
  
Когда машина для Луи прибыла, они посмотрели друг на друга, перед тем, как старший парень сказал водителю, что он забыл что-то, и вернулся обратно домой, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в губы.


End file.
